angel
by lunarviolence
Summary: "The little things aren't so little, at all." {In which Levi meets Petra's mother.} — levi x petra


**_ANGEL BY LUNARVIOLENCE_**

* * *

 **Summary:** "The little things aren't so little, at all." — In which Levi meets Petra's mother.

 **Author's Note:** my mind works best at midnight, and this idea was at the back of my mind, nagging me to write something about it.

i would've made this a zutara fanfic but it doesn't fit quite right...or maybe eremika but...yeah...whatever.

important notes:

1) i got inspired by a tumblr post. i don't have the link right now, but it was too beautiful to not use it as a prompt.

2) i know levi's super ooc in this, but bear with me, i didn't have a choice.

3) review!

 **Disclaimer:** i own nothing but this lil fic.

without further ado, i present to you all: angel.

* * *

 **:: angel ::**

 _i've found eternal euphoria_

 _in her whole existence._

{ lunarviolence }

* * *

"Petra, I want to meet your mom."

It was a beautiful day, with the sun blazing, as golden as ever, in the sky, which had a serene tint of blue. The clouds were high and distant, the grass greener than usual. A gust of air flew by the tree they were under, and Petra couldn't help but shiver—mostly because of his words.

"Levi...I-I don't thi—"

"Petra...please."

Levi wasn't one to beg. Stubborn, he was, whenever he did.

So Petra relented.

"Okay."

* * *

Petra hated going to the cemetery ever since she was little. She always feared the hundreds of graves scattered among the place. Not because of the dead, no. She imagined how there are corpses sleeping under mounds of dirt, withering away with worms and darkness. Lives once lived, may it be satisfying or not.

She doesn't know what to fear at the moment.

Her little supposition...or the fact that Levi, her boyfriend of two months, was about to meet her mother.

Her _dead_ mother who was withering away with worms and darkness.

Once they both reached her mother's grave, Petra anticipated the worst, albeit still prayed for the best. She imagined horror etched on Levi's face, then comes pity and probably empathy. Her tears will come running down, and the beautiful day will be ruined. That's what Petra anticipated.

Until Levi did the unexpected.

He sat down in front of her mother's grave.

"Hello, Mrs. Ral. I'm your daughter's boyfriend, Levi Ackerman. I don't know who you were, or what you look like, or how you would've reacted when Petra first brought me to your home, but I know, with the way Petra is now, you were a wonderful mother to have brought up a child as perfect as your daughter. She's great, by the way. I know, for sure, you'd be very proud of her. Just know, that I love her more than anything, even if some might say it's too early in our relationship to justify how much I care for her. I am in love with her, and I know you'd think no one in this world deserves your angel, and I agree just as much. I don't think I deserve her—and ever will—because I'm a terrible person. But your daughter managed to bring back purpose and meaning to my life. She saved me, and I don't think I can ever repay her, but she deserves everything that makes her happy, and I swear on my life, I will make her happy for as long as I can breathe, and I want to be there to see it."

Petra was crying at this point. She sat beside Levi and tucked her face at the base of his neck, whimpering and shivering, but above all, grateful for the man who she sat beside.

"I find her endearing. Everything about her, especially the little things...like her hair that smells of flowers blooming in spring, or her small smile that never leaves her face, or her adorable pout when she's confused. I even adore her glare. I love how she thinks, and how she sees the world. Her little insights and opinions of anything and everything. I love her big heart that keeps on giving. Her laugh, her voice, her lips. Oh, and her kisses. And I've come to realize, just now, that the little things aren't so little, at all. I've found eternal euphoria in her whole existence. And it is more than I could ever hope to ask for.

The thing is, I've suffered for years. Loneliness was my companion. And when she came in to my life, she suddenly became the most important person I've ever met. She's my greatest glory, and I know, I'm not letting go of this chance to live a good life. I'm not letting _her_ go. No one can guarantee that, but saying it never felt more right. I'm just so lucky to have her, Mrs. Ral. I look at her and think, _she is why I'm still alive._ She is—and always will be—the cause of my smile. I adore her more than anything in this world, please believe me. She is everything—and _so much more._ I hope you understand that. I hope I am worthy of your daughter's love in your judgement and perspective, for I love her more everyday. Thank you, Mrs. Ral, for blessing this cruel world with Petra Ral, an angel more beautiful than anyone thought could ever exist."

And with that, Petra kissed him.

Between kisses, she'd repeatedly say in short breaths _thank you_ and _I love you, Levi._

And suddenly, in that moment, the world was more beautiful.


End file.
